Dental Dilemma
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Scared Kurt at the Dentist with a side of comforting Blaine


**This was prompted by a guest: The prompt was Kurt scared at the dentist with comforting Blaine. I hope you enjoy!**

Those venders on New York street corners were evil. They just sold their amazing smelling nuts, which in turn broke your teeth. They never cared about the consequences, there was never a second thought about all the broken teeth their nuts had caused. Although, that was all Kurt could think about as he tried to bare through lunch today. His mouth hurt so badly and every food he ate made it hurt worse. Cold beverages were the worst. They were enough to make him want to crawl in a hole and die, but there was no way he was going to the dentist. He absolutely hated the dentist. His dentist didn't even speak English very well, so he couldn't understand him and they poked and prodded at his gums until they bled. That was a normal visit. A visit to get his tooth fixed would require anesthesia and a drill going into his teeth. It was a no brainer. He could deal with the pain.

Blaine could tell something was up with Kurt. He could tell by the way Kurt was chewing that something was wrong with his teeth. He also knew that Kurt would never go willingly to a dentist. Blaine hated needles, but he had never had a problem with the dentist. It was true that he had never had a cavity, but he'd cross that bridge when he had to. Right now, all he could think about was getting Kurt to the dentist and that was easier said than done. The next morning he called the dentist and made the appointment. Getting Kurt there was the hard part. He told him that they needed to go to the store, but instead drove to the dentist's office. When they pulled in the parking lot Kurt started freaking out.

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt said.

"To get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied.

"No." Kurt said. "Take me home now." Blaine ignored his and shut off the car and went around to the other side. He unbuckled Kurt and began to pull him out of the car. "Blaine! Stop!" he yelled as he slapped away Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, they can help you! Oww! Stop hitting me." Blaine said as he forced his way through the parking lot and into the dentist office. He forced Kurt into a chair. "Sit here and do not run. I will catch you and bring you right back here." Blaine said. "You need to get your tooth fixed." Kurt glared at him with his bitch face but he didn't run when Blaine let go of him. Blaine went to the front desk and got the papers to fill out. He sat down next to Kurt and tried to talk to him, but Kurt ignored him. He knew he was mad, but if was for his best interest.

"Kurt Hummel?" a nurse called and you could see Kurt visibly tense up. With a little push from Blaine, he stood up and hesitantly walked over to the nurse. Kurt walked over to chair and sat down. There was annoying elevator music playing. Did they really think that that was comforting? A nurse came and put a bib around his neck. Then, the dentist came in.

"Hi Kurt, are you ready to fix that tooth?" he said happily.

"Not really" Kurt replied nervously. The dentist laughed. He actually laughed. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry. I'm very good at what I do. I'm going to inject one tiny little needle into your gums to numb the area and then you won't feel a thing." He replied. He couldn't do this. A needle in his gums was not something he wanted to go through. He tried to sit up and get off the chair, but the nurse and dentist forced him back down.

"No, I need Blaine. I can't do this." Kurt stammered. The dentist looked at the nurse and she left to go and get Blaine. Blaine was in the waiting room reading a magazine when the nurse found him.

"We need you to come in the back. Kurt isn't really taking the situation very well." She said. Blaine set the magazine down and followed her into the back. Kurt was gripping the sides of the chair.

"Hey" he said.

"Don't you hey me! I hate you." Kurt said. "You know I hate the dentist."

"I do, but you needed to get your tooth fixed." Blaine replied as he reached to hold Kurt's hand. The dentist came back over.

"Are you ready to try to start again?" he asked. Kurt nodded. The dentist got his tools together and sat down on a chair next to Kurt. "Okay, here we go." He said. Kurt gripped on to Blaine's hand tightly and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Shh, don't cry it will be over soon." Blaine said as he rubbing his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand. The dentist came at Kurt with the needle and he flinched. "Sweetie, you need to stay still." Blaine said. Kurt still wouldn't listen. He closed his mouth and refused to open it. The nurse took a mask and put over Kurt's face. It was laughing gas. It was just enough to relax Kurt so that the dentist could stick him with the needle. After Kurt relaxed the nurse looked at Blaine.

"You can go back to the waiting room. We'll come get you after the procedure. He'll probably be pretty loopy." The nurse replied. Blaine nodded and went out into waiting room. After about a half an hour, the nurse called Blaine back in. Kurt was still in the chair and he looked dazed and distracted.

"Hey honey" Blaine said.

"There are clouds on this ceiling. Wait! Is this a ceiling or did you lose your roof?" Kurt asked.

"No babe, this is a ceiling. Their roof is still intact." Blaine said with a laugh.

"That's good. Now I won't float away." Kurt replied.

"Why would you float away." Blaine laugh.

"Because, I feel so light. Like a balloon, a red balloon." Kurt said. "I'll just float away."

"Okay, I hope you're as light as balloon because I have a feeling I'm going to be carry you out of here." Blaine replied. He held Kurt up and led him out of the procedure room and into the hallway.

"Are you real?" Kurt slurred.

"Yes, I'm real." Blaine said.

"Really? No, you're lying." Kurt replied.

"What will make you believe me?" Blaine said. Kurt took is hand and pinched Blaine's arm.

"Oww!" Blaine said. "See! I'm real."

"Okay I believe you." Kurt said. As they continued to walk Kurt stumbled along until they got to the car. Kurt fell asleep as soon as they got left the dentist office. He woke up in the parking garage of their apartment building. "Whoa this is like a magic teleporter. We were just at the dentist office and now we're at my house." Kurt said in awe.

"Okay, well the teleporter can't take you inside so let's go." Blaine laughed. With Blaine's help he made it into the apartment.

"I don't hate you.' Kurt said. "My tooth feels better."

"Good, that was what I wanted." Blaine said as he settled into the couch. The trip to the dentist hadn't gone the smoothest, but it had worked out. Kurt's tooth was fixed and Blaine had discovered Kurt on laughing gas was pretty hilarious.


End file.
